The Reindeer Whisperer
by anon-someone
Summary: Elsanna baby- according to the internet Asta stands for love so I ran with it. The lovely little family goes out for a picnic and cuteness ensue. Little Asta discovers a secret concerning her Uncle Kristoff. Just pretend that the gods blessed Anna and Elsa with a child which resembles the two of them.


**Elsanna baby- according to the internet Asta stands for love so I ran with it.****The lovely little family goes out for a picnic and cuteness ensue. Little Asta also learns a deep dark secret about her Uncle Kristoff. Just pretend that the gods blessed Anna and Elsa with a child which resembled the two of them.**

**Also I do not own Frozen (not even on DVD yet).**

Elsa sighed glancing at the clock again, "Anna, if we don't hurry we'll have to return for dinner before we even leave for the picnic."

She shook her head as she heard something tumbling to the floor in the closet. "Gerda, would you please watch over Asta for me while I assist my wife."

"Of course" Gerda replied, walking over and taking the sleeping toddler from Elsa.

"Anna, sweetheart please. We already have ev-" The door was thrown open and Anna slammed into Elsa.

"Elsa! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Anna exclaimed jumping up to help her fallen spouse.

Elsa stood and straightened herself out. "Really, it's alright. Let's just go."

"Okay. Okay." Anna exhaled collecting herself before the trio started out on their little adventure. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss to Elsa's cheek, "Are you ready?"

Elsa chuckled, "I've been ready. So has Asta. We've been waiting for you." Reaching out she grabbed her wife's hand. "Let's go."

After ensuring that everything was in order, the family set off on a short walk across the grounds. "Elsa, can we set up the picnic by our tree along the river?" Anna asked hopefully, carrying a now very awake Asta on her shoulders.

"Where else do you think we would be going?" Elsa asked with a smile.

Sensing a chance to voice her thoughts on the matter Asta cried excitedly, "Sven! Sven"

Anna stopped walking and helped Asta get off her shoulders. Kneeling on the ground she interrogated the child further, "What about Sven?"

Holding her little hands to her head to make antlers, she confidently replied, "Reindeer."

"That's right, he's a reindeer." Anna leaned in closer before continuing, "Do you know what sound a reindeer makes?"

Asta dropped her hands to her side and scrunched up her eyebrows, jutting out her lower lip. Elsa couldn't help but note the striking resemblance her daughter shared with Anna, everything except Asta's eyes which were undoubtadly the same blue as her own. "I dunno."

Anna bit back a giggle, "Don't worry, not even momma knows."

Little eyes widened with shock, "Really?"

Elsa quickly found herself subject to the gaze of both Anna and Asta. "No, I don't. But I know somebody who does know what they sound like."

Feigning innocence Anna questioned "Who?"

Not wanting to feel left out Asta quickly followed up with a smaller, "Yeah, who?".

"I don't know if I should tell you." Elsa turned around and took two steps before feeling a small hand tugging on her dress.

"Please momma?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Please?"

"Hmmm, you have to promise to keep it a secret though. Can you do that?" Elsa asked her seriously.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Asta was nearly trembling from the excitement of learning a secret from her momma. She had many with her mommy, but only a few her momma. "Now can you please tell me?"

"Alright, get over here." Elsa reached out and swung the young girl up onto her hip. Anna stayed back allowing the two of them to have their moment already knowing the answer.

"Now, you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Yes."

"Okay then..." Elsa leaned down to whisper the name. Asta's eyes lit up with excitement as the name of the reindeer whisperer was revealed to her.

"Wow... Uncle Kristoff..."

"Yeah. He even thinks they're better than people."

**A/N: ****I will be posting other shorts that include Asta, so this is more or less a reference point atm. Please let me know what you think and if you would like to see anything in particular with the family!**


End file.
